Vegas, Love
by muahaha1524
Summary: Rose and the Doctor visit Vegas, and trouble seems to avoid them this time around. ;) Rated M for mild sex, but not explicit.


Rose walked into the TARDIS console room wearing dark wash jeans and a red, crew neck, tank top that dipped tantalizingly low. She was barefoot.

The Doctor was in his pinstripe suit today, with dirty white trainers and a trench coat, which was casually flung on a pillar. Rose, seeing as he hadn't seen her yet, pulled out her ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair, slipping the hairband onto her wrist. She approached the Doctor, who grinned warmly when he saw her, but she swore she saw something a bit more _unlike _him when he noticed her low-dipping shirt. It vanished instantly. The TARDIS hummed calmingly in the background, and a homey light illuminated them, in the Doctor's opinion, making Rose glow. For a moment he was transfixed on her face.

"Hello." she said, smiling. Her hazel eyes lighting up brilliantly.

"Hello. Where to..?" he asked, hoovering his hand over a button, which would dematerialize them from Quintor, an exotic planet with dim, twin suns and light red mountains, and lime green rivers flowing through the crevices. It would set them into deep space.

"I was thinking a nice little trip to Earth. Not home, but Earth, in present day. Maybe... America! Always wanted to go there!" Rose inquired, leaning against the console. The Doctor couldn't help but notice how it emphasized her cleavage. Just then, he had the most fantastic idea.

"Oh, yes!" he cheered, immediately flipping a switch, jerking them to the left and throwing Rose off her balance, but the Doctor caught her wrist before she fell, pulling her back up. Smiling thankfully, she resituated herself by the console. Eventually, the movement came to a slow, vworpy stop.

"Well, then, Doctor, where are we?" Rose asked, sticking her tongue between her teeth playfully. Oh, the things that did to him.

"Vegas!" he implied, rushing for his trench coat. Rose blushed.

"Vegas? As in, Vegas? You took me to the sexiest city in North America?" Rose said, grinning. "Gee, that's new..." The Doctor blushed.

"What? Oh, um, I didn't know that." he pondered, looking like a child caught eating chocolate. Rose just shook her head and walked past him, grabbing her leather jacket on the way. It was on the pillar opposite of his.

When they stepped outside, a rush of summery air hit their faces, cooling them and warming them at the same time. Bright, neon lights bombarded them from every angle, and a large sign read the date, May 23, 2006. Rose smiled, and took the Doctor's hand, which, of course, was old tradition. Praying there would be no trouble, they set off along the crowded, busy, flashy streets of Vegas.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, swinging their grip as they walked. "What'd'ya reckon? Chips, the club, casino...?"

"Oh, I'd say chips sound brilliant. I suppose it's only necessary we try out all of it." the Doctor said, with a cockiness in his voice. The type that made Rose swoon. They veered into a little diner, where they seated themselves at the shake bar and ordered a plate of chips, which the waiter took literally, bringing out _chips._ Rose then corrected him, using the word _fries_ instead.

"Well, this is nice." Rose giggled, later, toasting her champagne glass to the Doctor, as they sat at a small table for two in the back of a pub. The lights were dim, and cheers from the men at the bar resounded often, just as much as the boos, for a football game was in session on the telly. Many noises made them dim room loud, but in such close proximity, the Doctor and Rose could hear each other fine.

They both took a small sip from their drink, but the Doctor spit his out quickly, using a napkin to hinder. Rose furrowed her brows.

"What's with you? Fancy a beer instead?" she questioned. But, she recalled his dislike for alcohol.

"Maybe a water." he said, wiping his mouth. For a moment, he wondered how he ended up in here.

Rose threw her fist in the air, cheering. She just won a game of pool, and along with that, 80 bucks from spectators, who had placed a bet. They were certain she wouldn't score above fifteen, but she just swept them away with a forty-five, making all four cash in their twenties. After that ordeal was dealt with, the Doctor pulled Rose aside.

"Where to, Love?" he asked. Rose paused for a moment.

"Maybe a motel. Eighty is enough to book a room. Oh, and liking the name, Love." she said, with a wink. Neither were tipsy, but being edgy was a side-effect of this classic town.

"Well, Rose, we could try, that place up the street, you know, on the corner." the Doctor implied.

"Eighty can't cover that!" Rose protested, but the Doctor slipped out his psychic paper.

"No need."

And with that, he whisked her down the street, up to reception.

"Hello, special guests, we'll take the penthouse, if it's available." the Doctor said fast, revealing his paper, which startled the lady a bit.

"Well, all in good time, sir, it is available, matter of fact, here you are then." she said to herself, searching for the card. She handed it to Rose. "Have a nice night, loves." Rose waved meekly before turning towards the elevator. Once inside, they were quite alone.

"This is fun." Rose said on the way up. "You and me. A bit domestic, yeah? Spending the night somewhere besides the TARDIS. Kind of, different. New. I like it." Rose said, picking her fingernail.

"A bit, yeah." the Doctor replied, smiling. "New, definitely."

They slid the card into the door, in the deserted hallway. The door swung open, revealing a beautiful room, bathroom door to the left, two posh armchairs in front of a fireplace, a kitchenette, table, two chairs, a dresser in cherry wood, and, one king bed.

"Oh." the Doctor said, blushing. He quickly pretended to be interested in going to the balcony. Rose joined him instantly.

"What do ya think?" she asked, secretly enjoying the whole one-room thing. He nodded.

"Brilliant. Look at that, Vegas. Not exactly the crystal ravine and sapphire waterfall of Midnight, but definitely brilliant."

"Oh, shut up. To us, this is our crystal ravine and sapphire waterfall." Rose corrected, tugging off his trench coat. The warm breeze was comfortable on their skin. The Doctor was taken by surprise by her romantic gesture, but complied, allowing her to pull it off freely. When it came off, he spun around slowly, leaning against the railing, as he slipped off his pinstripe jacket. He took both jackets to the armchairs and threw them over it.

Pulling Rose to him gently, he unzipped her leather jacket, slipping it off, and placing it on the armchair. Rose stared into his eyes, wondering what could possibly be going on in there.

He wrapped both his arms around her tightly.

Rose was taken aback, and certainly wasn't expecting it.

"You know what we didn't get to do tonight?" Rose immediately wondered if he was talking about what she thought he was talking about, but he proved that wrong by smiling and saying,

"Dance."

He reached over and picked up a remote, switching it on. A random song started playing in another language, so he flipped through until he found one that made them both grin ear-to-ear.

"Ah, Rose. Remember this? You like Glen Miller, I presume?" the Doctor asked. "Also the song Jack repeatedly attempted to steal you to. But all the same." he muttered quietly, making Rose giggle, and place their arms in dancing position.

"You'll find your feet at the end of your legs, you may care to move them." Rose suggested, quoting herself from forever ago. He smiled.

"Hey, Rose!" he cheered. "I just remembered! I can dance! I can dance!"

The Doctor swung her around, grasping her hand lightly, spinning her every which way.

The dancing lasted a long time, as the song was on a loop, but it was many loops around before either bothered stopping. Rose slowly felt herself getting daring.

"Hey, Doctor?" he looked up. She leaned in and smacked a large kiss right onto his ear, which surprised him. He as well wasn't feeling himself tonight, so he played along, willing to go wherever it took them. He slowed their frantic dancing, letting them glide around the room gracefully. He let his hand wander to her tank top strap, making Rose smile deviously. He looked from her shoulder, to her.

Rose nodded, urging him forward, so, bravely, he slipped it off, baring her pale, smooth shoulder. Rose grinned, grabbing his tie and lightly yanking it loose. His face was blank, but his eyes were full of love and longing. The same look he had earlier.

He let both his hands slip down her sides, taking grab of the hem of her shirt, ready to pull it over her head at any time. Rose looked at him plainly, asking without words to just do it, this once. He pulled it up, over her head, and let it drop to the floor. Smiling, Rose slipped his tie over his head, and undid e few of his buttons, while the Doctor let his nimble fingers gently caress circles on her back, leading him closer and closer to the hook on the back of her garment.

Rose slipped his shirt off, leaving his torso bare, and kicked off her shoes, before setting to work with ruffling his hair, which seemed to do it for both of them. She ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly, making him close his eyes and make haste in removing her under garment. When he finally slid it off, and threw it to the ground, Rose grabbed his hand and tugged him to the bed, tripping over herself and landing flat on her back, cushioned by the posh blankets of the bed.

The Doctor sat down beside her, reaching over and pulling her onto his lap, so she straddled him. Then, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, roughly. His tongue slid over her lips, which she invited in. Their hands wandering to unspeakable places as the snog progressed.

A warm breeze blew over Rose's bare back from the ajar door. It gave her shivers, and she placed both hands on his shoulders, pushing him onto his back, and sliding off his trousers and whatever clothing was in her way underneath. Then, over top of him, she slid of her own jeans, and knickers.

The Doctor flipped her over in a swift move, pinning her beneath him.

A minute or two later, the room was filled with heavy breathing as Rose chewed on the back of her hand, squinting her eyes.

"Oh my God," Was all she could manage, until the heat and passion was dying, and the panting was calming down. She lay between the crisp sheets, curled into the Doctor's side. A breeze still swirling around the room as the sound of traffic drifted up, but it was more calming than most would think. Glen Miller was still on a loop, playing at low volume in the dim room.


End file.
